The proposed project is designed to investigate factors that influence primary care practitioners' recognition of and response to the psychological and psychosocial problems of their patients. The research will consist of analysis of data from 1094 patients and 26 rural primary care practitioners, gathered as part of the California Rural Health Care Study. Data includes matched measures of a comprehensive set of psychosocial problems of patients (based on self-report ratings of psychological distress, acute stressful life events, chronic problems in living, and problems of disability resulting from disease), and practitioner ratings of each patient's level of psychosocial problems (on analogue scales) as well as patient and practitioner reports of treatment responses to identified problems. Analysis of the data will include Pearsons correlations and analysis of variance. This study will investigate three specific questions: 1.) What characteristics of practitioners, their training, and their practices best explain variance in level of recognition and treatment of psychological and psychosocial problems of patients in primary care? 2.) What characteristics of patients and their medical and psychosocial problems best explain this variance? 3.) What interactions between patient characteristics and practitioner characteristics help explain this variance?